ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole (Earth-30)
Cole Becker is the current Elemental Master of Earth. He is a Stand User with the reality folding Stand The Fold. History Becoming a Ninja After his witnessing his mother's death at the hands of Sovrano Supremo, Cole climbed a mountain where he found Master Wu. He took him into his monastery where he learned Spinjitzu and discovered his other teammates, with whom he embarked on many adventures; battling the likes of the Serpentine and the Stone Army while unlocking his elemental power and true potential. Participating in the Tournament After Zane's sacrifice to destroy the Golden Master, the Ninja parted ways before reuniting to rescue Zane on Chen's Island. There, he allied with the other Elemental Masters to defeat Chen's army. Adventuring After the war ended, Lloyd was possessed by Morro, who escaped the Cursed Realm and released a legion of ghosts. Cole and the Ninja battled Morro and his forces before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. The Ninja found fame after saving Stiix, but when Nadakhan returned with the Sky Pirates, he trapped Cole and the other Ninja in the Sword of Souls. Jay freed him and reversed recent events with his final wish. On the Day of the Departed, Cole fought with Yang, where he became human again. When the Time Twins returned to Ninjago, Cole and the others stopped Krux and Acronix from changing the future. They managed to follow them through time and stopped them before Wu sent Kai and Nya back to the present, while Wu ended up lost in time. Fighting Lord Garmadon Cole joined the Ninja against the Sons of Garmadon, who sought to resurrect Lloyd's father, and were also revealed to be mirror versions of the Ninja. Bizarro Lloyd assembled the three Oni Masks and successfully resurrected Lord Garmadon. The Bizarro Ninja used Garmadon's Oni blood to open a portal to the First Realm, and pushed the real Ninja inside, marooning them in the Realm of Oni and Dragon. Division and Reunification Cole and the ninja would quarrel over a redeemed Garmadon's punishment for his reign as emperor, leading to Nya, Cole, and Zane's breakaway from the team, forming "Team Nya," followed by Kai, Lloyd, and Jay's formation of "Team Jay." Both teams were disbanded after Garmadon's trial. Later, the ninja would travel into space to beat the Scavenger's ploy to use Zane, resulting in Zane's second death. The ninja prevented an evil Zane's resurrection by the Ice Samurai while battling them along with the Fuocasonne. After a few months of being reunified, Cole and the others gain Stand abilities and fight off Sovrano Supremo to stop him from destroying the Multiverse, and also against Zero inside the Digiverse. Powers and Abilities The Fold ACT1 In Season 13, Cole gains the Stand The Fold after accidentally scraping his hand on a shard of a Stand Arrow. The user can fold themselves or other objects or enemies into other shapes or forms. They can fold their bodies for tight spaces or in different designs. Specifically, The Fold can also "fold" reality, giving it the potential to be a scarily powerful Stand, although not used to it's full power in the season it first appears in. The piece of paper it holds stands in for reality itself, and the way it 'folds' the paper, reality follows suit. The Fold ACT2 In Season 14, Cole's Stand The Fold evolves into a new form once Cole learns the secret of his mother's murder, and the revelation of what happened to Sovrano Supremo. The user can not only fold themselves or other objects into whatever shape they want, and fold reality itself, but it can also "fold" the physical beings of living things. This comes in handy when Cole uses The Fold ACT2 to turn Zero's Stand against him. It is specifically powerful so that The Fold ACT2 can alter time itself, although Cole has yet to use this ability. Elemental Power and Spinjitzu Cole commands the element of Earth, giving him great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree—enemies frequently act as though they have hit a person-shaped brick wall when they bump into him. At full power, he can manipulate the earth below his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures, throwing rocks and dust at enemies, or even burying things in rapidly-rising mounds of dirt. Like his fellow Ninja, he can also perform Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. Appearances * ''Season 8: Sons of Garmadon'' * ''Season 9: Herders'' * ''Season 10: Civil War'' * ''Season 11: Starfarer'' * ''Season 12: Fire 'N Ice'' * Season 13: Battle Tendency * ''Season 14: Cyberball Run'' * ''Season 16: Revenge of Time'' Gallery ColeRevamp.JPEG| New Moon Gi Cole SW.JPEG| Solar Wind Armor Cole Civil War.jpeg| Team Nya Gi Cole- Nexus Lunar.JPEG| Nexus Lunar Armor Cole Flame Keeper.JPG| Flame Keeper Gi ColeSilver.JPEG| Stand Master Gi Category:Characters Category:Character Variations Category:Ninjago Earth-30 Category:Civil War Timeline Category:Males Category:Elemental Masters Category:Masters of Earth Category:Stand Users